Shadow Guardians
by Jez101
Summary: A new girl arrives who looks alomst like Serena! This stranger is seeking help against a new enemy that threatens the future of them all! My first Sailor Moon FanFic, R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: The Sighting of a 2nd Serena

Shadow Guardians.

I don't own any of the recognisable characters. if you would like to see my idea of my characters i'd be happy to give u the link.

Chapter 1:

Things had certainly calmed down since Galaxia was healed. Not long after the Star lights had returned to rebuild their planet with their Princess, Serena and the other scouts returned to their normal lives. 

Darien had gotten in touch with the university in the USA and had made up some story as to him never turning up. They offered for him to start after the summer in the new fall term, however, after all that had gone on, Darien was concerned for Serena. She had already been through enough with his absence, and not hearing from him (even though there where good reasons) it had hurt her more than she thought, and he couldn't bear to hurt her anymore this year. So, he had decided to put schooling on hold for a while, get a job and spend some time with Serena.

Everyone was stressful, as they were all finishing off their last exams before the summer holidays began. Sitting at Raye's they were cramming for their final exam.

"At least this is the last one, and then we have loads of time off." Lita said, putting down the book so she could get out the snacks.

"Yes but it is one of the harder subjects." Amy said pushing her glasses further up her nose.

"Oh, this is definitely going to be a make-up subject." Serena moaned.

"Well I think that's enough for today!" Mina exclaimed closing her book. "What we don't know now we will never no." She said stretching. "So I think we should all head out and do a little bit of shopping, what do you say?"

The other girls all looked at each other.

"Best idea I've heard all day!" Serena squealed, jumping up.

"She does make a good point…" Lita said thoughtfully.

"Oh why not, we have been studying all week and all afternoon." Raye put it.

"Well I have been over all my notes 22 times. I can fit in another 10 before bed." Amy said before she realised all the looks on the other girls' faces.

They all burst out laughing, and then headed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darien had just finished applying for jobs. He had been to many interviews, and was tired. He was looking forward to putting his feet up for a while and having a little bit of piece and quite, before Serena made an appearance on her way back from studying at Raye's Temple.

Darien glanced over at the pictures of him and Serena, then the ones of them and Rini, and with the other girls.

He smiled as he let himself drift through all the memories.

It was only the persistent banging on the door that forced him out of his daydream. Sighing Darien went to see who was so desperate to see him.

As he opened the door, he was nearly knocked right off his feet by a little pink haired whirlwind.

"DARIEN!!"

"Hey…Rini…" Darien said slightly breathless. "When did you get back?" He said, getting to his feet then scooping his future daughter up in his arms.

"Just now." Rini said hugging him. "It was fun visiting Mummy and Daddy, but I wanted to come back and spend some time with the girls! Especially since they will be finished for summer soon!" Rini gave him a big smile.

Darien laughed. "Well it's good to have you back." He said setting her down. "Do the others know that you are back?"

"No. Serena's Mum said that they where all over at Raye's and I didn't want to disturb them!" Rini gave a cheeky grin.

"Well, how about we go get something, to eat? You must be hungry? And it'll be my treat!" Darien said softly.

"YAY!" Rini exclaimed jumping up and down. "Darien, you are the best!" She said taking his hand.

Darien just laughed as they headed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eleven people stood outside a beautiful mansion with a 'For Sale' sign pitched at the front gate only the sign had a massive 'SOLD' sticker plastered over it. There was just one girl who looked about 16/17 with long dark hair which was fashioned in two pigtails. Eight of the men looked around the same age or older than her and the other two boys looked younger, one would guess 11 and 15.

"This place will be perfect." The girl said to a smart, clean cut man with short brown hair and glasses.

"Everything has been taken care of, all furnished and I've taken the liberty of checking the security."

"Well done Fernando." The girl said smiling at him. "Thanks."

She looked back up at the building. "No point in looking at it, lets get inside, and then we can go and explore the area."

After sorting out the rooms and everyone double checking the house, they all sat down in the large sitting room.

"Right, Fernando, Chance, Ethan and Philon I think you should come with me to explore the area." The girl said with an air of authority. "Ricardo, Bry, Morgen and Timothy, I would like you to stay with Ganymede and Charon. You all need to rest, especially after… well… you know." She gave them all a fleeting look. "This reminds me, we need to see if that thing followed us, and, introduce ourselves to the others, hopefully not as we are now, because I can just see the reaction!" The others all nodded in agreement.

"Can I not come with you?" Charon asked, his chestnut brown hair, just like hers, falling into his green eyes.

"Char, I'm not sure…" The girl started but was interrupted.

"It would ease the burden on Ricardo, Bry, Morgen and Timothy if I'm with you because they will only have to worry about Gan, and you lot can worry about me!"

"He's got a point there Tamzin." Ethan said, getting up and running his hand through his long curly dark hair.

"Oh alright." Tamzin sighed getting up gracefully and adjusting her just above knee length pleated skirt. "Let's go." She headed for the door grabbing her handbag. The ones staying behind said goodbye and warned if they weren't back by 11pm they would be coming to look for them, and if they did come across that thing that they were to alert them straight away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you alright? Michelle?" Amara asked, leaning across the table to lightly touch her hand.

"The tide is rising, the sea is veiled." Michelle responded without taking her gaze from the window.

Amara had that look on her face. The one she got when some new enemy was on its way.

"I can feel it coming too." Trista said sipping her green tea.

"Along with some new friends I feel." Hotaru said whilst swirling the straw in her juice.

All the others looked at her.

"New…friends?" Amara asked not quite sure if she had heard right.

Hotaru just nodded.

"Pluto! Amara! Michelle! HOTARU!" Rini broke from Darien and ran up and gave Hotaru a hug.

"Rini! Darien!" They all said simultaneously.

"AND JUST WHAT IS THIS?!"

They all winced at the shriek.

"WELL DARIEN?!" Serena came marching down, glaring at Darien.

"HE'S TREATING ME TO DINNER!" Rini shrieked back at her.

"Hey kitten." Amara's calm voice informed Serena that they where all there too.

Serena blushed. "Oh hi guys, I didn't see you there!"

"SERENA!" Raye came storming down followed by Amy, Lita and Mina (who had Luna, Artemis and Diana in her bag. "Thanks for running off and leaving us!"

"Well I had to find out why Darien was in here!"

Everyone sighed whilst Raye and Serena bickered.

"Shall we all move down to the big table and sit down together?" Lita suggested, and everyone nodded.

An Hour Later…

"Yum this is so good…"

"Yeah you can say that again…"

"Like mother like daughter…" Everyone laughed and was watching with some amusement as Serena and Rini where polishing off their second dessert.

"So you say you think there is a new enemy coming?" Amy asked Michelle.

"That is what I feel." Michelle told her.

"They are already here." Raye put in.

"Have you had a vision?" Trista asked her.

"I've been having a strange dream, about a shadow that I'm sure was Serena's, asking for help." Raye said recalling the vision.

"Strange, why would Serena be asking for help?" Lita questioned.

"It does seem a bit strange." Mina agreed.

"Yes she kept saying something about talismans and shadows." Raye glanced at Serena.

"Do you have any idea what you are talking about?" Luna asked from the bag.

"Nope. Not at all!" Serena said leaning back in her chair. "Oh I'm stuffed! That was so good!"

"Yeah you certainly seemed to enjoy yourself there!" Rini said cheekily.

"You are one to talk squirt. You had exactly the same!" Serena retorted.

"Well as long as you enjoyed it that's all that matters." Darien said calmly. "I'll pay for the bill now." Darien went to pay after everyone chipped in.

Darien sat back down, whilst they all took their time to finish off the last of their drinks and having a laugh before heading off.

Just at that same moment

After spending an hour trailing around the shops, Tamzin could tell that the boys where getting tired. She paused outside a small restaurant to look at the menu in the window. Fernando, Chance, Ethan, Philon and Charon all crowed around her.

"Hmm how about we grab an ice cream and a drink and go sit in the park whilst the weather is fine?" Philon suggested, obviously not interested in spending what little money that Fernando had managed to acquire, though he wasn't sure how.

"Yeah I like that idea." Charon agreed.

"Will be nice to experience the beauty of this place." Philon said in his dreamy manner.

"To the park it is." Tamzin said taking Chance's arm they all headed towards the park, not noticing the gawping faces of the people inside.

Back inside the Restaurant

"Oh check out the cuteness that is looking at the menu!" Mina said perking up. All eyes turned to look.

"Oh very nice!"

"Indeed!"

"Quite charming!"

"Oh look at him! He reminds me of my ex, but much cuter!"

Drool was starting to run down a few chins when suddenly the biggest shock came and all jaws dropped.

"Oh…My!" Amy exclaimed.

Everyone at that point realised just what had caused the exclamation.

"That girl…"

"She looks…"

"Just like…"

"Serena!"

Everyone turned to look at Serena then back to the girl.

"Except she had dark chestnut hair." Hotaru pointed out.

"Yeah if she had blonde hair I would swear she was your twin Serena." Lita said.

"Well I will just not stand for this!" Serena declared getting up. "I want to know who she is and just what she is parading around looking like me!" And with that they all tore out the restaurant and went in search of the Serena look a like.


	2. Chapter 2: New Enemy and Ally

Chapter 2

Serena fell out of the restaurant, literally.

"Ahhhh!" Raye tripped over Serena who was still flat on her face.

"Ow! Raye! You are squishing me!" Serena balled.

"Well I'm sorry Serena, but you shouldn't be sitting on the floor where people can trip over your big butt!" Raye said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh you two!" Lita sighed helping Raye up whilst Amara went to pick Serena up off the floor.

Serena looked up and down the street. "Now where has that impostor with my face gone?!" Her head darting around looking for the girl.

"Shall we split up and go look for them?" Mina suggested.

"No, I'm sure we will run into them again. Perhaps we should go home and continue studying for the last exam?" Amy said quietly.

They all looked at her.

"Well we could…or we could go for ice cream and sit in the park seeing as it is such a beautiful night." Raye suggested.

There was agreement all around, and they all headed off to the park.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark haired Serena look alike was sitting with her companions in a secluded area of the park, hidden by the beautiful cheery blossoms they could talk with out fear of being interrupted.

"This place is better than I imagined." Tamzin sighed, smiling.

"Yes you are right. It is so much more experiencing it rather than just looking at it." Philon said lying back on the grass; his tussled, dirty blonde hair looked almost off gold in colour in the sunlight.

"Chance? Are you ok?" Ethan asked, his green eyes looking concerned.

"Hmm…" Chance was looking up at the trees; his long icy blonde hair was shimmering. "The others are here." He said not taking his hazel eyes off the blossoms.

Tamzin smiled as Ricardo, Bry, Morgen, Timothy and Ganymede appeared from behind one of the trees.

"So nice to see you all." She said with a hint of sarcasm and worry. She gestured for Ganymede to come and sit next to her; however he was already heading over to her.

"You felt it too." Morgen directed to Chance who nodded, as they exchanged vexed looks.

"I felt the veil was pierced, so did Morgen." Timothy told them all. "So we thought we had better come and find you."

"Yes we will have to find it." Tamzin said pulling the small Ganymede closer to her.

"Well at least we don't have to look far…" Charon said indicating to the wisp that was forming around a group of people that where sitting at the far side of the secluded area of the park.

"It's them!" Ricardo said realising who the people where.

"At least we can explain this easier." Bry said getting to his feet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Serena! You have ice cream all over your face!" Amy exclaimed in horror, handing her a tissue.

"Why are you having a go at me Amy? Rini is just as bad!" Serena wined.

"Serena, Rini is just a child, and to be honest she has less on her face than you." Lita said passing a tissue from Amy to Rini.

They all started to laugh at this, except for Serena, who sulked a little.

"Hey what is that?" Hotaru said pointing at a smoky wisp that was forming behind Darien.

Everyone turned around to look at it. It hovered for a few moments, and then suddenly it took off, shooting off over their heads.

There were a couple of squeals before everyone jumped to their feet.

"After it." Amara just managed to say before tearing off after it, followed closely by everyone else.

They chased it all the way to another secluded area where they all held back, hidden in the trees. The wisp was hovering behind a young girl; she looked not much older than Rini and was alone reading a book.

They all watched in horror as the wisp made a sudden movement and engulfed the child, who by now was screaming.

"We've got to help her!" Lita cried, and they all transformed.

By the time they had finish transforming and come out of their hiding place, the wisp had somehow changed the girl; she was now some human cat creature that had the black smoky wisp infused with it.

"Wha…what did that thing do to her?!" Serena exclaimed.

"More importantly, who is that?!" Raye said to the black hooded thing floating above what had been the girl.

"No, this isn't one of them." A male voice spoke from beneath the hood.

"Hey! You! Just what have you done to that innocent girl?!" Serena yelled at him.

The man turned and pulled back his hood. He was completely bald except for some weird tattoos on his head. He looked them all up and down with his clear piercing eyes.

"And just who are you lot?" He asked contemptuously.

"We are the sailor scouts!" they all cried.

"We will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!" Serena told him.

The man just laughed. He turned to the creature that had been the girl. "Take care of them." He instructed it before pulling his hood back up and disappearing.

"Where did he go?!" Mina exclaimed.

"No time for that!" Michelle yelled as the thing was preparing to attack.

"_Oberon Tornado Detonation!_" A small tornado flew past them all and blasted the creature, which fell to the floor, the black mist that surrounded it was gone, and the creature lay moaning.

They all of them turned around to see where that had come from, and out from the trees they saw them. They where wearing white trousers and white shoes with different coloured shirts, and different coloured collars like the sailor scouts.

"Who are you?!" Amara demanded of them.

"I am Sailor Metis." A short neat brown haired guy with glasses and blue eyes stepped forward; his shirt was royal blue with a light blue collar, same colours as Mercury.

"I am Sailor Proteus." A tall guy with long icy blond hair, hazel eyes spoke; his shirt was red with a purple collar, same colours as Mars.

"I am Sailor Mimas." A guy with curly black hair, green eyes and an emerald green shirt and pink collar (same colours as Jupiter) gave a dazzling smile.

"Sailor Pan is who I am." A medium build guy with layered dirty blonde hair, brown eyes wearing an orange shirt and blue collar, same colours a Venus, stepped forward to join the others.

"Sailor Janus." A hushed voice spoke and a dark blue haired guy with violet eyes, wearing a dark purple shirt and dark red collar (same colours as Saturn) appeared, he also bore a Pirate cutlass.

"I'm Sailor Oberon." A very tall blonde haired guy with red streaks and green eyes, wearing an extremely dark blue skirt and yellow collar stepped forward, and eyed up and down sailor Uranus, who was sporting the same colour scheme as him.

"Sailor Triton is my name." Informed a guy with long dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, a aqua marine shirt with dark blue collar, much to the same tones of Neptune's, glided forward.

"I'm Sailor Deimos." Smiled a medium build, short haired red-head with clear blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with dark red collar, the same colours as Pluto. He was also carrying a black staff.

"This is Dragon," Sailor Deimos indicated to a dark, chestnut brown haired boy with green eyes, who looked about 15.

"This is Griffin," Deimos pointed towards a small, golden blonde haired boy with brown eyes, who looked no older than 11.

"And this is our leader…"

From the middle of them came a girl who was dressed exactly the same as Sailor Moon, and she looked just like her, except for the dark, chestnut brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Sailor Moonbeam." She said to the stunned crowed.

"Sailor…"

"Moonbeam?" The other sailor soldiers looked at each other in disbelief.

"Excuse me a minute whilst I take care of something." She glided past them all and headed towards the whimpering creature.

Sailor Moonbeam held up a wand that looked a lot like the moon wand on one end, but had a star on the other.

"_Shadow Dream Wand, Shatter Illusion!_" Sailor Moonbeam called out, and out from this wand came a golden light, and when everyone looked, the little girl was back to herself.

Sailor Moonbeam turned back to the others. "I think we had best go and find somewhere private so that we can explain everything to you." She said in a calm manner.

"Yes I think we better had." Tuxedo mask said to her.

A little bit later on… 

They where all sat back down, (de-transformed) in the secluded area of the park where they had first seen the wisp. This had been the only place they could agree on as Amara and Raye where sceptical about going back to these new people's mansion, and no one else had a place big enough for 22 people and 3 cats.

"Right firstly I think introductions are in order." Luna said to the other group.

"Well here we go. Amy is Sailor Mercury, Raye is Sailor Mars Lita is Sailor Jupiter, Mina is Sailor Venus, Hotaru is Sailor Saturn, Amara is Sailor Uranus, Michelle is Sailor Neptune, Trista is Sailor Pluto." Serena pointed to everyone, and everyone acknowledged in some fashion, wither waving or nodding, smiling or with a greeting.

"The cats, Luna and Artemis and their future daughter Diana." Serena was on a role.

"This is Darien also known as Tuxedo Mask, Prince of the Earth, Future King of Crystal Tokyo and my future husband!" Serena smiled at him.

"This is Rini also known as Sailor Mini Moon and my future daughter who has travelled back in time to learn from me."

"Yeah that's the reason!" Rini said sarcastically. Serena shot her an evil look.

"And I am Serena! Sailor Moon, leader of the sailor scouts, Princess of the Moon and future Neo Queen Serenity!" Serena beamed at them.

"Now it's your turn!" Rini said excitedly.

"Ok, well my name is Fernando and I am Sailor Metis."

"I am Chance or Sailor Proteus."

"I'm Ethan aka Sailor Mimas."

"Philon, also known by my nearest and dearest as… Sailor Pan."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Ricardo, also Sailor Janus."

"Bry, Sailor Oberon."

"Bry you don't have to be so cold!" The lad sitting next to him scolded him. "Sorry for him. I'm Morgen, Sailor Triton. Bry and I are kind of best buds!" Morgen flicked his dark hair out of his eyes. "And might I say, you're hair is fabulous!" Morgen complimented Michelle who smiled at him. "Why thank you!" She giggled.

Bry rolled his eyes; he found it funny that Morgen was so camp.

"And I am Timothy, also Sailor Deimos. I am the guardian of the shadow and dream world veil."

Trista gave him a funny look. "I've heard of you!" She said which got her a few sideways glances from the other girls.

"You have Trista?" Raye asked her.

"Yes. There is a legend about a scout who controls the veil into the dream and shadow world, just how like I am the guardian of the gate of time." She informed them.

"Yes, Pluto, I can remember it too, but we were always told it was just a legend." Artemis spoke up.

"Anyway… What about you?" Serena asked the girl who looked just like her but with dark hair.

"I am Tamzin, Sailor Moonbeam and Princess of The Shadow Dream realm, and its future queen." She paused. The others noticed that even though this girl looked like Serena, she was calmer and had better speech and decorum.

"These are my future sons Prince Charon who is Dragon, and Prince Ganymede who is a Griffin." Tamzin indicated to her sons.

"Also Serena, I am your cousin."


	3. Chapter 3: The story of the Dream Realm

Chapter 3

"Cousin?" Serena looked at the girl quizzically.

"Yes, Cousins Serena!" Tamzin said calmly.

Tamzin looked around at the confused and puzzled faces of her cousin's court.

"Serena's mother, Queen Serenity, had a twin sister, my mother, Queen Gemelle." Tamzin started to explain.

"Their mother was Queen of the Moon Kingdom and their father was King of the Dream and Shadow Realm. They had hoped that when they married they would have a child whom would be the one to rule over both the Moon and Dream worlds and bring them together. However, it wasn't meant to be as they had twin girls, one with blonde hair and one with dark chestnut brown hair. So it was their decision to raise one in each Kingdom. Serenity stayed to rule the Moon Kingdom with her mother and Gemelle went to the Dream Realm with her father."

"As time went by, Serenity and Gemelle both had children of their own, on the same day as a matter of fact, you Serena and me." Tamzin smiled gently.

"It was our mothers' wishes that we were to meet and work on how to unite our Kingdoms, we were going to be told when we were older, however when Queen Beryl attacked and your mother sent you and your court to the future on Earth, my mother thought it was best to tell me all about you and their plan. It was then that my mother sent me and my court to live in the corresponding time to you, except that my memories were not erased." Tamzin took a deep breath.

"Unfortunately my mother didn't make it through as she stayed behind to defend the Dream realm, because without dreams, the world wouldn't exist." The others looked so enthralled in her story. Ganymede moved closer to her and gave her a hug.

Tamzin smiled at Ganymede, hugged him tight. Charon also moved to sit with her; he was taller than her already and put his arm around Tamzin.

"Not so long back, the dream world was invaded, and because I am not a guardian I couldn't protect it." Tamzin shook slightly, a look of annoyance and disappointment crossed her face.

"So my court took me to a safe place. It was there that I met my future sons, and one volunteered to stay and protect the Kingdom, he was the oldest and had embraced his guardian power."

"When our Kingdom was saved, I was going to come and thank you straight away, however, we needed to re-build our world quickly, and you where experiencing your own problems." Tamzin looked a little guilty.

"Princess Tamzin wanted to come and aid you in your battle against Galaxia, except we wouldn't let her go. It was too dangerous, as she didn't have any power as our world was drained. The Princess calls on her powers from her Kingdom, just as we all do from our respected guardians." Fernando explained.

"So you all just sat back and watched, didn't even bother to help." Amara said coldly.

"No it was not like that at all!" Morgan said a little too high pitched.

"We wanted to help, but it was out of our hands." Bry looked at Amara straight in the eye. "You wouldn't have accepted our help anyway, would you?" He said matching Amara's cold tone.

"It wasn't that we didn't want to, it was that we literally couldn't reach you." Timothy said calmly. "I couldn't pierce the veil for us to cross over because the Planet's guardian was indisposed." Timothy chose the word carefully. "Unless the planet's guardian is conscious, then the veil can not be pierced. So we could have gotten to any other planet, just not Earth."

Amara still didn't look convinced. Tamzin noticed this.

"It was horrible." She started looking at them all. "Watching, feeling everything, and not being able to help at all." Her eyes started to fill with sparkling tears, and the look on Amara's face changed.

So much like our Princess.+ Amara thought to herself.

"Plus, with each light that was going out, when star seeds where taken, our Princess was getting weaker." Chance spoke up passionately, but still with that dreamy far off tone.

"There was nothing we could do for our Princess, or yours! Because if we helped you and joined in the battle, then we would be saving her!" Ethan told them.

"Enough." Tamzin said quietly.

"Enough. Its all over now, it's the past. The important thing now is that we don't let all of our worlds be destroyed." Tamzin looked at them.

"And how do we come into this?" Raye asked.

"You see, we all hold a totem inside us, it is made up of our hopes and dreams, and guilds us in life. The girl today, her totem was a cat, however the wisp you saw was a Shadow Filo, and it engulfs a person and transforms them into their totem, but corrupts it so that it is evil." There were a few stunned faces.

"So who sent them here?" Mina asked.

"Empress Eris and her shadow demon followers. She claims to be Empress of the Shadows, and wants to rule all she can." Tamzin said gravely.

"So does she want to turn everyone into mutant totems?" Serena asked.

"No, I don't think that is the plan." Tamzin said shaking her head. "You see there are seven legendary totems; the Ruby Phoenix, the Sapphire Dragon, the Emerald Serpent, the Diamond Pegasus, the Bronze Griffin, the Silver Unicorn and most importantly, the Golden Butterfly."

"And it is said that when these seven totems are embraced, then the entire shadow world will tremble. However, if the Shadows get hold of the totems first, and steal them, Empress Eris I'm sure will try and harness all their powers to her own means." Tamzin looked troubled.

"What happens if someone has their totem stolen?" Rini asked.

"That person will not be able to survive without their totem. As it is our hopes and dreams that give us our spirit, and without a spirit a being can't be." Charon said to her, his green eyes soft.

"Is there a safe way of knowing what someone's totem is?" Amy asked quietly.

Tamzin nodded. "Yes. You see, we already know of three of the totems. Prince Charon holds the Sapphire Dragon totem, Prince Ganymede is the owner of the Bronze Griffin totem, and the Diamond Pegasus is currently guarding the Dream realm."

Tamzin pulled out her wand.

"When the shadow filo came after Ganymede and Charon, it was with this end of the wand," Tamzin indicated to the star, "started to glow, and I realised it was the 'Shadow Dream Stone' and with this second attack I was able it surround my future sons in a silver light, that made them transform into their totems and not a mutant form. It also means their totem power has been awakened. However they know they are not to fight now that we are here, as they are still a target as their totems can still be stolen." Tamzin said putting her wand away safely.

"And that is why we are here. We would like to join forces with you and try and find the missing totems and defeat Empress Eris and the shadow demons."

The sailor girls all looked at each other.

"I think that Serena should be the one to decide that." Lita said breaking the discomfort. "After all she is our leader and our Princess, it is only right that she should decide."

"That seems like a wise idea." Amy agreed.

All where in agreement apart from the tentative looks coming from the outer sailors.

Serena closed her eyes, thinking hard and deeply. She took a deep breath, and knew what she had to do.

"Of course we will help you." She said smiling. "It's Earth that is in trouble as well, and we will do anything to protect it."

Tamzin's face broke out into a wide smile, and what looked like a small tear was in her eye. "Thank you, all, so much!" She said happily.

Tamzin got to her feet, followed by her court. "We had better head back now. We are all living in the mansion on Sylphide Street. Please feel free to call or stay anytime you like." Tamzin gave a slight bow of her head. "I can't thank you all enough for what you are all doing for us."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luft!" A silky voice called out.

A tall man appeared, with a tattoo covered bald head, and arms appeared in the dark, medieval looking room.

"You called, Empress?" Luft said giving a bow.

"How goes the search for Princess Moonbeam and the two totems she keeps under guard?" Empress Eris asked from the shadows of her throne.

"We have tracked them to this realm; however we haven't been able to identify their new identities." Luft kept his gaze down.

"However, we are well underway in tracking down the other totems." He said in his gruff voice.

"Well, make sure you do find these totems. We need to work quickly before Princess Moonbeam finds the totems first or worse, works out her true power." Empress Eris said in her calm, velvety tone.

"May I ask what that is your greatness?" Luft asked cautiously.

"All will be revealed in good time. However we need to find the other totems at least. Obtaining them won't be too much of a problem. Especially if Miss Moonbeam stays ignorant." Empress Eris let out an evil, velvet laugh. "Now go! And do not fail me Luft."

"As you wish." And with that Luft disappeared from Empress Eris' shadow castle.


	4. Chapter 4: Convincing Uranus

Chapter 4

It was the end of the week and Serena, Amy, Lita, Mina and Raye where all stuck in school doing their last exam before the summer holidays.

Rini had taken to visiting Tamzin on a daily basis; Rini wasn't at school and was annoyed that Serena still was.

They had decided to go shopping. Seeing as most of Tamzin's court where sick of shopping, Tamzin and Rini where only joined by Morgen, Ganymede and Charon.

"Oh! Look at this! This is gorgeous!" Morgen was grabbing clothes left right and centre.

"Oh try this, and this, with this oh and those shoes are cute, oh you'll look so pretty in this! Changing room, go, go, go!" Morgen was directing Tamzin and Rini to the changing room with arms full of clothes.

After spending ages modelling different outfits for the boys, they all headed out and onto a different shop. Tamzin had a funny feeling that they were being watched and she was right. Amara and Michelle were not far behind them.

Tamzin stopped and turned to them. "Would you care to join us?" she asked them in her calm sweet tone.

Amara gave her a funny look.

"Michelle! Amara!" Rini ran over to them. "What are you doing here? Are you going to come shopping with us? Morgen is helping us buy some pretty clothes for the summer!" Rini said all excited.

"We're here to look after you." Amara said coldly. "We still can't trust these people."

"How dare you!" Charon started towards Amara. "Tamzin would never hurt Rini, or put her in any danger! Were you not listening to her the other day! We are here to work with you lot together!" His eyes were blazing with raw fury.

Tamzin saw this and placed a hand on her future son's shoulder. "It's alright Char," she said in a cool, calming, caring tone. "Why don't you go with Gan, Morgen, Michelle and Rini to the next shop and start choosing some outfits whilst Amara and I have a little chat."

Ganymede and Morgen nodded, Michelle took Rini by the hand and they all headed to a different clothes shop.

Amara followed the dark haired Serena double across the road to sit at the opening of a park next to the small fountain.

"Amara, I don't want there to be any friction between any of us." Tamzin said, sitting up, perfect posture and hands folded gently in her lap.

"I know this is a lot to take in and accept, and I admire you for your loyalty to your Princess." Tamzin looked at Amara.

"I watched you and Michelle when you first met Serena and the others. You wouldn't accept them in the beginning. What made you change your mind?" Tamzin asked Amara gently.

"She proved herself." Amara said coolly.

"Well I guess I'll have to prove my…" Tamzin cut herself short. Something was lurking in the shadows. In a flash she was on her feet.

"What is it?" Amara asked her.

"Shadow Filo." Was all Tamzin said before taking off after it. Amara didn't know what came over her, but she followed, a sense of protection taking over her.

They chased it through the park until they came to a deserted, secluded area.

"Where did it go?" Amara asked as they came to a halt looking for it.

"It'll show." Tamzin said, her eyes carefully surveying the scene.

The wind picked up and started getting violent.

"What is going on?!" Amara shouted trying to get closer to Tamzin.

Before Tamzin could respond, a man with a bald tattoo head and clear eyesappeared before them, floating in the air. He was sitting in the lotus position.

"Good day to you Princess." He said in a calm, melodious tone. Lifting a hand the wind died.

"Who are you?" Amara demanded.

"I am Luft. Master of Air and loyal servant to her Royal Highness, Empress Eris! Soon to be Ruler of all." His voice chimed.

"Now tell me where your future sons are so that the Empress can possess their totem power." His clear eyes gleamed.

"Never! You will never take my boys!" Tamzin retorted.

"Well then I'll just have to take that totem!" Luft's eyes widened, and he clapped his hands together.

Tamzin gasped, turning around she saw the Filo they had chased descending on Amara.

"AMARA!" Tamzin screamed going to grab her.

"Not so fast Princess!" Luft clapped his hands again and a big bolt of air knocked Tamzin backwards.

Amara screamed as the Filo engulfed her, changing her into a mutated form of her guardian totem.

Tamzin watched in horror. Soon snapping out of it she transformed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgen dropped the small dress he was showing to Rini, and ran out of the shop. The others all looked at each other before following him.

Morgen ran with the others in tow and they soon came across Sailor Moonbeam, A bald man floating in mid air and some bird creature.

"Char, Gan, you stay here and look after Rini, and for heaven's sake stay out of sight!" Morgen told the children before looking at Michelle. They nodded and transformed.

"Oh what a pity this isn't one of the important Totems!" Luft sighed. "However, she is powerful… an eagle… I'll let her feast on you before taking her back to the Empress!" Luft started to laugh.

"You'll have to go through us!" Sailor Triton and Sailor Neptune appeared by Sailor Moonbeam's side.

"Good." Luft looked up. "Eagle, get them!"

Sailor Triton and Sailor Neptune turned around and saw the creature for the first time up close. A gorgeous athletic body, with short blonde feathery hair, long talons, golden wings, and a vicious razor beak and was infused with the black smoky filo.

Neptune looked into the golden eyes and gave out a cry. "Uranus!" She started running towards her.

"Neptune no!" Sailor Moonbeam tackled her and pinned her down, just as the mutated form of eagle/Amara flew at them.

"Get Off ME! I need to save her!" Neptune threw Sailor Moonbeam off her and went after eagle/Amara.

"Amara! Please stop! It's me!" Neptune called out to her.

The eagle/Amara turned and looked at Neptune. But the eyes showed that the eagle was in control.

In a flash it had Neptune pinned on the floor. Michelle couldn't believe it. She dodged as the mutated Amara tried to peck her face.

"Sailor Triton!" Sailor Moonbeam called out to him.

"Right. Triton Gaseous Surge!" Triton attacked the back of the eagle/Amara with a hot steam ball blast.

The eagle/Amara let out a horrific scream, the Filo disappeared and the mutated Amara fell on top of Neptune. Michelle started to scream.

"No! AMARA!" Neptune tried to lift her off of herself to hold her.

Sailor Moonbeam took a few steps forward and lifted her wand.

"It will be ok Neptune. I'll save her." Tamzin said to her gently.

"Shadow Dream Stone, Magic Embrace!" Sailor Moonbeam called out softly using the power of the star side of her wand. A golden light emanated from the wand and surrounded Amara, transforming her back to herself.

"Hmm. Next time it won't be so easy." Luft warned before disappearing into thin air.

"Amara? Are you alright?" Michelle asked holding onto her.

Amara looked up at Tamzin and smiled. "Thank you." She said getting up to her knees, she pulled Tamzin to her and held her.

"Thank you." She whispered to her. "For saving me from that twisted, dark place. I owe you my life. And will honour it by protecting you."

"You are most welcome." Tamzin smiled at her and hugged her back. "I don't see any difference between mine and Serena's court. To me you are all one. And you all have two princesses to take care of you all."

"That sounds like a wonderful thing." Michelle said placing a hand on Tamzin's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5: The Holiday and Suprise

Chapter 5

"Luft!" The dark voice called out.

"At your service Empress." Luft appeared before his mistress.

"Your efforts so far have been dismal. You did so well in the other realms, but seem to be failing in this primordial place. Explain yourself." Empress Eris said calmly.

"It's those medalling Sailor Scouts! They've been interfering with my search for the legendary seven totems!" Luft's airy voice was unsettled.

"That is no excuse!" Empress Eris said cutting him off. "I think this is too much for you to handle on your own. I will be calling upon the Earth Elemental to aid you."

"With all due respect your highness, I found the identity of the Princess all by myself. I know I can manage to defeat them."

Empress Eris narrowed her eyes. "That is a chance I am not willing to take. You will have the earth elemental aid you."

Empress Eris rose off her throne and knelt to the floor; she scooped up a handful of dirt and threw it in the air, raised her staff and slammed it down. "Arise, Terra, ruler of the land and earth! Aid your Empress of the Shadows!"

The ground started to shake; Luft took to floating in the air in the lotus position, whilst the Empress watched in amusement. Then the ground tore open and a beautiful figure rose out of it. She had fair skin and dark brown hair, slender wearing a beautiful green robe dress jacket and dark green high leg boots. She held a mask in her left hand and a sword in her right.

The woman took a few steps forward and knelt down on one knee. "Terra, Mistress of Earth at your service, Empress." She said in a rich voice.

"Luft! You and Terra are to work together. Do not attack yet. Show her what you have seen, then devise a plan. We have to tread carefully. Do you understand?" The Empress sat back on her throne.

"Yes your Excellency."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hooray!! Summer holidays!" Serena exclaimed as she burst into the mansion sitting room.

Everyone stopped with what they where doing to look at her whirlwind arrival.

"So Serena, how long will you be at summer school?!" Raye asked, not looking up from her hand of cards. She was in the middle of a game of cards with Chance, Mina, Philon, Rini and Ganymede.

"For your information Raye, I won't be going to summer school at all because I passed!" Serena started jumping up and down.

"Well done, Serena, I told you them extra study sessions where just what you needed!" Amy said looking up from her book, that both herself and Fernando where reading together.

"I'm really proud of you." Darien said getting up and crossing the room and sweeping her into his embrace.

"Really?! Oh Darien!" Serena had that dopey look on her face, Rini and Ganymede looked at each other and pulled faces.

"Yes and seeing as you all have done so well in your exams, we've decided it will be alright for us all to take a little vacation." Michelle said looking up from her easel and canvas.

"Even better!" Serena started jumping around again. "Where are we going? When? I need to pack! I need to shop!" She stopped in her tracks and looked at her cousin Tamzin.

"But should we when we are supposed to be looking for these totems?" Serena asked Tamzin.

"Well we are only going to the beach for a week, so I don't see the harm in it. Plus my other future son in the dream realm will be able to get into contact with me if he sees any unusual Filo activity." Tamzin smiled at her blonde double.

"Plus the Filos and their master will probably be drawn to where ever Prince Ganymede and Prince Charon are." Bry said not moving too much otherwise Morgen might accidentally stick a pin in him. He was fitting a new creation of his onto Bry, his favourite model.

"So it is for the best if we all go and stick together to protect them." Amara spoke up from the other side of the canvas.

"It's a lovely location, just out of the tourists' reach, very private, a beautiful house just off the beach front, with beautiful gardens on the other side, a paddock that leads into the forest trails." Trista said showing some photos to Serena.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Serena whispered.

"Well you best get packing, as we leave tomorrow!" Lita said to her as she and Ethan appeared carrying trays of freshly made goodies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first few days at the beach house where spent exploring and adjusting. The house was just as big as the mansion that Tamzin and her court were occupying. They had been horse riding, and sun bathing, swimming, and generally having a good time.

Tonight they were all sat on the beach in the warm night air round a fire they had whipped up, chatting and enjoying some snacks.

Rini was getting tired and was starting to fall asleep on Serena, whom was cuddling up next to Darien. They weren't the only ones affected by the romantic setting. A few of Serena's court were flirting a little with some of Tamzin's court.

Tamzin looked around at them all smiling. Ganymede was resting with his head on her lap as she gently stroked his head. She knew that she would one day find her perfect man, her futures sons proved that, but she was longing to have what Serena and Darien had, and what some of the court members were starting to embark on.

"Look! Three shooting stars!" Charon exclaimed pointing to the sky.

"Very low even for stars…" Amy said looking at Fernando.

"Yes I do believe you are right." He said looking at the sky.

"How very strange." Ricardo sighed.

"The tide is rising." Michelle whispered.

"Yes but gently. An ally is approaching." Morgen said to her quietly, in which she nodded in agreement.

A look crossed Amara's face, and then she frowned.

"Oh people lighten up!" Serena said half agitated; she didn't want anything to ruin her night.

Everyone settled back down into their discussions and enjoying themselves again until Amara, Raye and Bry all jumped to their feet.

"What's wrong?" Hotaru asked looking a little worried.

"We have company." Raye muttered under her breath.

Everyone got up to turn to look in the same direction, taking up defensive positions in front of Tamzin, Ganymede, Charon and Rini. Darien took a step in front of Serena.

They all watched as the fire light danced to show three figures walking towards them.

"Well this isn't the friendliest welcome." A familiar voice said confidently.

"Seiya?!" Serena cried out with joy and relief.

When they approached they saw what looked like Seiya, Yaten and Taiki but wearing Black sailor outfits with different coloured trim.

"You're not Sailor Star Lights anymore?" Mina asked confused by their new identities.

"No our Princess has given us new, stronger transformations." Yaten said to her.

"We are now 'Sailor Star Comets'! And our Princess has sent us to aid you in this battle." Taiki told them all.

They all de-transformed before them to show their normal selves.

There was much reuniting with their old friends and then attention was turned to the introductions.

"Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, these are our new friends and allies. Princess Tamzin, my long lost cousin and her court and future sons." Serena let them all introduce themselves and their sailor identity as she hadn't quite got it all right yet.

Seiya could barely tare his eyes off Serena. He still had that pang of jealousy towards Darien; however he just wanted to see Serena happy. It was when he finally looked at Tamzin he had that shocked look that all of the others did when they saw the dark haired Serena double.

"Don't let it happen. Just because she looks like Serena doesn't mean she's the same. Plus she has two future sons, don't fall for her, don't get hurt again." Seiya thought to himself.

"Sit down and tell us all what you have been up to." Lita said moving close to the trio, as did Mina, Raye and Amy. They were sat next to Serena and Darien as Yaten, Taiki and Seiya told them of their recent news, whilst Tamzin's court and Serena's outer court moved closer together to start a new conversation.

Tamzin glanced over at Seiya and her heart gave a slight leap. But she soon brushed it off when she saw the way he was looking at Serena.

"Don't fall for him, he loves her, only has eyes for her." She said to herself and sighed.


	6. Chapter 6: Summer Fun

Chapter 6

Since Seiya, Yaten and Taiki had arrived to help; the summer house had been bursting with noise, excitement and laughter. You were never alone as there was always someone to talk to or someone who wanted to do something.

They were always off in little groups during the day, horse riding, swimming, hiking, sun bathing, you name it. However they were always back on the beach every evening for a big bonfire.

Lita and Ethan had taken it upon themselves to prepare most of the big meals. It was a nice feeling that Lita was experiencing. Every time she looked at Ethan she lit up inside, and not in the way that she had with previous fancies. His curly black hair fell around his face in such a bad boy manner; however it was in his green eyes that his true soft and gentle nature lay. And like Lita, he kept a strong facade to cover the true tenderness that was at the root of his temperament.

Ethan looked over at Lita and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Lita asked catching his glimpses at her.

"Just at how nice it has been to experiment with different foods in this world." Ethan said gently.

"You never got to experiment with cooking?" Lita looked quite horrified at the thought of not being able to cook to her heart's content.

"We didn't have the resources that you do in this world. You are very lucky to have such a wide variety of food to test out." He said smiling.

"I guess nobody really appreciates what they have…" Lita looked thoughtful.

"That's not true." Ethan said as he put down the spoon he was using to mix the batter with.

Lita's heart skipped a beat as those intense green eyes pierced into her own.

The back of his hand gently brushed her cheek.

"You appreciate all that you have. And strive to preserve it. Your loyalty to Serena and your friends is beautiful."

Lita was speechless and all too soon the moment was shattered by the noisy approach of little feet and shouts of excitement.

"LITA! ETHAN!" A small pink whirlwind flew into the kitchen followed very quickly by a golden blonde blur.

"We came to help with baking cakes!" Rini said jumping around Lita's heels.

"Can we help? Huh Ethan?" Ganymede asked.

"Sure thing, why don't you help Lita mix the batter Gan, and Rini can help me spoon the mixture into the paper cases." Ethan said smiling at the two young children.

"He's so thoughtful, and kind and sensitive, but strong and handsome!" Lita thought to herself before turning to Ganymede and showing him how to stir the mixture.

_Meanwhile…_

Whilst Lita and Ethan were showing Rini and Ganymede how to make cakes, Ami came in from the scorching sun outside.

"Now if I remember correctly, there was a small study with a library. That might be a nice quiet place to read for a few hours before supper." Ami thought to herself as she strolled through the holiday house.

She stopped when she reached the study door, it was already ajar, and as she peered in she saw Fernando sitting in one of the chairs reading a book.

Her heart gave a small flutter; she composed herself and knocked on the door.

Fernando lifted his head.

"Ah Ami, come in please." Fernando said as he stood up.

"You caught me in the middle of reading; I came here for some quiet time." He smiled at her.

"That's what I was hoping for too." Ami said smiling back at him.

Silence descended upon them, however it was not awkward. Fernando just stood smiling gently, watching and waiting for her.

"What are you reading?" Ami asked, her cheeks blushing slightly as she noticed the way he was looking at her.

"Sense and Sensibility" Fernando said without taking his eyes off her. "I'm trying to get through some of the classics."

"It's one of my favourites." Ami said enthusiastically. "Mari-Anne reminds me of Serena."

"Yes I can see the similarity." Fernando said with a slight laugh.

"Well I will let you get back to reading your book in peace." Ami said as she headed for the door.

"You are more than welcome to stay and read too if you like Ami." Fernando said with a longing look in his eyes.

"If you are sure?" Ami said picking up a book.

"My pleasure." Fernando said as he returned to his seat and book.

Ami sat down too but couldn't get into the novel as she kept getting distracted by those beautiful, intelligent blue eyes.

After about an hour of failed reading, there was another knock on the door, and in came Charon.

"Charon?" Fernando said looking up from his book.

"I hope I am not disturbing you Fernando, but it is 4pm and you said I could have my lesson today." Charon said in a hopeful manner.

"Ah yes I remember, do come in and sit down." He gestured to the seat on the other side of the table he was at.

Realising they were going to study, Ami got up to leave.

"Please don't go Ami." Charon said looking distraught at the thought of interrupting Ami.

"I don't want to disturb your lesson Prince Charon." Ami said smiling.

"Maybe you could help too?" Charon said looking at Fernando.

"I think that is a wonderful idea!" Fernando said indicating to the seat next to him.

"We'll start with poetry, and then Ami can teach your maths, is that ok with you Ami?" Fernando smiled at her.

"That sounds fine to me." She said beaming back at him. She watched and listened to him intently as he gave Charon his poetry lesson, and her pulse was rushing at the realisation that she was sitting so close to this wonderful, intelligent, and caring man.

When it came to her turn to teach Prince Charon maths, she was a little nervous at first as too what they would both think of her, but as she got into the numbers, she started to forget her inhibitions, but the smiles and the gentle way in which Fernando looked at her didn't go unmissed.

About five minutes before finishing the lesson, a knock came on the door and Taiki came in.

"Ah I thought I might find you here miss Ami, I thought I would inform you that we are just about to have supper."

"Thank you Taiki, we were just about to finish." Ami said smiling at him.

Taiki smiled and turned to leave, however he stopped and turned back.

"Prince Charon, if you need any assistance with any other lessons I would be more than willing to offer my services." Taiki offered.

"That is very kind of you, Thank you; I will most certainly be requiring more lessons. If it is alright with you Ami, may I leave now and discuss with Taiki what he will be teaching me?" Charon asked looking enthusiastic.

"Of course it is Charon." Ami had given him permission to leave and Charon jumped up and hurried over to Taiki, however before departing he turned back and ran over to Ami and Fernando. He bowed and thanked Fernando, and then out of nowhere, Charon threw his arms around Ami and hugged her whilst thanking her.

Slightly embarrassed by his sudden unexpected display of affection, Charon scurried off to talk with Taiki.

"Oh my." Ami had to sit down. "That was surprising."

"Yes, Prince Charon is subject to extreme emotions, it's to do with his Totem. The Dragon within him craves knowledge and also has a great variety of temperament. He can get angered very quickly, however he can also be very passionate. He is extremely protective of his mother." Fernando explained to Ami.

"It is very interesting." Ami said tidied up the table. "What about Prince Ganymede? What are his totem traits? Did they appear after they were awakened?"

"They became stronger after awakening; however they are always there, dormant, waiting to be unleashed. A person's totem traits guild them through life, however awakening them make the person more aware and can enhance and use them to their full potential more." Fernando explained. "As for Gan, let's see if you can guess." Fernando smiled at Ami and offered her his hand. He helped her up and gave her his arm as they headed for dinner.

_On the beach_…

Everyone was relaxing after another fabulous meal.

"Lita that was awesome! You are such a good cook!" Serena exclaimed as she flopped onto the beach towel next to Darien.

"Well it wasn't just me, Ethan did most of it." Lita said smiling at him. They looked at each other and their eyes met for the briefest of moments before turning quickly away.

Rini and Ganymede were running around playing 'Tag', anything that was the colour blue was 'Safe', so that included a few towels and a couple of people's clothing.

"Ah, the simple things that amuse children." Mina mused as she started to day dream.

"Yeah, and it's so nice to see Prince Ganymede have a friend to play with." Philon said as he ran a hand through his layered dirty blonde hair.

Rini soon launched herself at Amara's back, clinging onto her blue t-shirt. She slowly started to slide down, taking the t-shirt with her, and choking Amara slightly.

"Amara? Have you always had a tattoo?" Rini asked as she let go and landed daintily onto the sand.

"No, Amara doesn't have a tattoo." Michelle said lightly.

"Well she has something on the bottom of her neck that looks like one." Rini said as she pulled at Amara's t-shirt again.

"Whoa, be careful little one." Amara said as she was being pulled down by the back of her shirt.

"Let me see." Michelle came round the back of Amara to where Rini was pointing.

"Amara! When did you get this done?" Michelle said quite shocked and hurt that Amara would keep a secret from her.

"What are you talking about? I haven't had anything done." Amara replied coolly.

"Come with me." Michelle said grabbing Amara by the arm and started to drag her to the house.

Seeing that their game had come to a brief intermission, Ganymede went and sat with his brother who was discussing something quietly with Bry.

"I know but I can't stand it." Charon said quite agitated.

"Can't stand what?" Ganymede asked looking concerned at his brother.

"Not being able to tell mother about father." Charon replied a little calmer.

"But she made us promise not to tell her when we came back." Ganymede reminded him.

"I know and I don't want to go against her wishes, but just look at her! She has been so quiet lately, and she looks hurt and I can't stand to see her hurt!" Charon's emotions were starting to get the better of him.

"We all have noticed that she has been acting a little strange lately, and we all care and love your mother so much and we all hate to see her unhappy too, but you two are the only ones who know the future." Bry said gently.

"Char, I know how you feel, but remember what mother always told us about how they met and what happened? She said she wouldn't have it happen any differently. So we have to keep it all a secret, even if she asks us to tell her we can't. Agreed?" Ganymede held out his hand for his brother to shake it.

"You're right Gan." He took his younger brothers hand and shook it. "When did you become so wise?" he said jokingly.

"Always have been, I just save it for a rainy day." Ganymede laughed.

"Gan!" Rini shouted from along the beach.

"Looks like you're wanted bro." Charon laughed

"Yeah, she's just like…" Ganymede stopped himself and smiled.

"You're right she is. So go play! Enjoy yourself!" Charon gave him a little push towards Rini and off he ran down the beach.

The pair had finished playing games and decided to build sand castles and sculptures. Rini was having difficulty with her castle, so Ami and Fernando came to her rescue.

Ganymede stayed away from the traditional castle and decided instead to do a sand sculpture of a griffin. Lita and Ethan came over to help him.

"That looks really good Gan." Rini said admiringly.

"Thanks Rini, I love your castle!" Ganymede replied.

"Let's go collect some shells to decorate them; I saw some lovely ones down the far end of the beach." Ami suggested.

"I'll go get my bucket." Rini ran off to where everyone else was around the fire, and grabbed her little pink bucket.

"What are you doing Rini?" Darien asked with that fatherly concern in his voice.

"We are going to collect shells to decorate my sand castle and Ganymede's Sculpture. Its really good but you can't see it until it's finished!" Rini said as she hurried off after Ami, Lita, Fernando, Ethan and Gan.

"Don't go too far!" Serena called after her.

"We won't!" Rini called back.

Serena snuggled closer into Darien as the rest chatted away.

Seiya was watching them with still a hint of jealousy in his eyes; he had to tear his gaze away. And that's when he really noticed Tamzin.

"Well might as well be polite…" He thought to himself, as he had been avoiding her since he got here.

"May I sit with you?" He asked

Tamzin was a little stunned. "Yes certainly." She indicated to the side of her.

"So you are Tamzin, Serena's cousin. You could be mistaken for twins!" He said making a little bit of a fool of himself.

"That's what a lot of people have been saying." Tamzin smiled.

"So… two sons?" Seiya asked trying to remember something about her.

"Actually I have three sons that I know of. The third is in the shadow and dream realm guarding it. He is the eldest and has already embraced his totem." Tamzin told him.

"Cool." Seiya didn't know what to say. "So what's all this totem business? What's your totem?"

"We all hold a totem inside us; it is made up of our hopes and dreams, and guilds us in life. Except I don't seem to have one." Tamzin look upset.

"Mother? Are you alright?" Charon came over and sat down next to Tamzin.

"Yes I am fine, thank you Char." She hugged him. "I was just explaining about Totems to Seiya."

Seiya was surprised at how nice it was to hear her say his name.

"Charon's Totem is the Sapphire Dragon. It's one of the seven legendary totems that Empress Eris is looking for. However, Char does demonstrate a lot of traits that comes with having a dragon for a totem." Tamzin smiled affectionately at her son.

"She has a beautiful smile…" Seiya thought to himself. "I wish she would look at me like that"

"So how does one activate their totems?" Seiya asked.

"People never really activate them, they either listen to them or don't. However for sailor scouts and my sons, I awakened them further so that they can become more with them, and to give them additional power. However, Char and Gan know they are not allowed to use that power here as it will attract too much attention."

"Not working though is it Princess?" A voice appeared from nowhere.

Tamzin was on her feet in a flash. Seiya looked confused for a moment.

As Tamzin looked up she saw a figure appear, floating in the air.

"Luft." She muttered, taking a defensive stance in front of Charon.

In a flash everyone else around the fire was on their feet and all around Tamzin.

"Ricardo, Timothy, take Charon now." Tamzin said without taking her eyes off Luft.

"Hotaru, Trista, you go with them." Serena told them.

The four of them nodded, and started to guide a reluctant Charon to safety.

"Not so fast!" Luft clapped his hands a blast of wind knocked them back.

With that everyone transformed.

Luft laughed "Perfect." He made a motion and suddenly the sand was being whipped around them, the towels were being lifted off the ground, and all were trapped, pinned down by the sheer force of the whirlwind.

_Meanwhile…_

Down the beach, Ethan had been assigned to bucket holding duty, as it was getting full of shells, Rini was struggling to carry it and wanted to run around more looking for shells.

Ami suddenly stopped and whirled around, Lita spotted this.

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked as he slowly turned to look towards Lita and Ami.

"Oh No." Fernando said softly.

"The others!" Lita exclaimed.

They all started to move and suddenly stopped in their tracks as the ground began to shake. A Crack appeared, the sand started to flow away as the ground split open and a woman rose up from the hole. She had fair skin and dark brown hair, a slender figure wearing a beautiful green robe dress jacket and dark green high leg boots. She held a mask in her left hand and a sword in her right.

"Not so fast, my little pine cones" The woman smiled wickedly.

"Who is that?" Lita asked looking quite taken aback.

"She must be one of Eris' servants." Fernando said moving calmly and confidently in front of Ami.

"Such a clever little sprout-ling. I am Terra, ruler of the land and earth, and you would be wise to not oppose me!" Terra said lifting the mask to her face.

As she was speaking Ethan had moved in front of Lita. Ganymede was holding onto Rini, and they had edged closer towards Lita and Ami.

"Not oppose you? Sorry to disappoint you!" Ethan shot at her and the four of them transformed.

"Foolish sprout-lings!" Terra laughed, taking the mask away from her face.

Ethan and Fernando made a move towards her, and Terra drove her sword into the ground. The sand shot Terra upwards, forming a flowing sand pedestal.

"Now to take the legendary totems!" Terra shouted.

All four of them turned to look at Ganymede and Rini, and saw two shadow filos rising up out of the sand behind the children.

"Look out!" Ami and Lita cried as they lunged for the children, knocking them out of the way.

The shadow filos missed the children and instead engulfed both Lita and Ami. They both screamed in pain as the filos started to change them into mutated forms of their totems.

Ethan and Fernando looked on in horror as this was happening.

Appearing from the filos where two figures. One was petite and slender with blue hair, pointed ears and a long blue tail. The other was bigger and had a more curvaceous figure, with dark brown/black fur, vicious looking teeth and a bushy tail.

"Fox, Wolf, bring me the legendary totems!" Terra ordered, and Wolf-Lita and Fox-Ami leapt for Ganymede and Rini.

Ethan and Fernando grabbed the two children and pulled them out of the way just in time. They positioned themselves between Ganymede and Rini and the threat of Wolf-Lita and Fox-Ami, who were circling them looking for the best way to attack. Both Ethan and Fernando knew they would not be able to keep running for long, as Fox-Ami was bound to be cleaver and out whit them and Wolf-Lita was strong and a few blows would finish them off. They didn't want to attack the girls however they didn't have many options open to them.

Back down the beach the whirlwind was getting worse, those trapped inside couldn't see out and couldn't hear much either.

Luft was hovering above, laughing to himself, and dodging the odd attempt of an attack that was thrown at him.

What he wasn't expecting were the two scouts who had gone inside the house earlier on, to return for a surprise attack.

"Deep Sea Submerge!" Neptune's attack hit him hard, but to her dismay it didn't seem to hurt him as much as what they usually do.

Luft turned to look at where the attack came from, and as he turned another attack was flying towards him.

"World Shaking!" Uranus' attack exploded hitting Luft square on, however Luft's laugh came through the aftermath of the assault.

"Is that all you got? Pathetic!" Luft waved his hand and a shadow filo started to form out of the air.

"Time to claim the young prince's totem" Luft turned his attention back to the soldiers trapped in the vortex.

From inside, Tamzin shouted out a desperate plea.

"Sailor Uranus! Embrace your totem! It has been awakened; don't be afraid to unleash it!"

Amara heard the screams of Serena and the cry of her new princess, she couldn't get Luft's laughter out of her mind, and she saw that filo taking form.

A light that had always been dormant in her, a spark that had been awakened, suddenly flared up. Amara opened the door to it and let it course through her whole body, it filled her, and she felt a new feeling of power, an ancient power that had lived within her always.

And she unleashed it.

The tattoo on the back of her neck glowed; she lifted her hands and shouted "Earth Eagle Force!" From her hands shot forth what could only be described as a spirit eagle that had black and yellow tones to it.

It shot off like a rocket, tearing through the filo and slashed and Luft, who howled in pain, clutching his arm.

It was in that moment that the whirlwind trap fell and the others where free.

Luft cried out, this time in rage, he gave a sideways glance to Terra, and then disappeared into thin air.

At that moment everyone tore down to the other end of the beach, where Sailor Mimas and Sailor Metis where defending Rini and Ganymede against Fox-Ami and Wolf-Lita.

Terra was laughing away at the show below her, until she felt the approach of the others through the sand. She turned and when she saw them coming and no sign of Luft, she screamed in frustration. "Fox! Wolf! Kill them and BRING ME THE TOTEMS!" and with that she was swallowed up by the ground and the fissure she had come up in sealed itself.

It was only now that the others could take in what had happened.

"Mercury! Jupiter!" Serena called out to them.

"We need to draw them away from the children!" Sailor Demios spoke up.

"We're on it!" Sailor Proteus and Sailor Pan split and ran round each side.

At this point the rest of the group split and formed a largish semi circle around the fight.

"Proteus Combustion Fist!" Sailor Proteus jumped on Wolf-Lita and hit her with a fiery fist that knocked her out.

"Pan Charm & Handsome Jolt!" Sailor Pan threw a silver star at Fox-Ami who by this point had figured out the situation, saw the attack and moved, rolling out the way she then leapt for Rini.

"Oberon Tornado Detonation!" Sailor Oberon threw his Tornado at Fox-Ami and it knocked her mid leap, and she hit the floor unconscious.

"Shadow Dream Stone, Magic Embrace!" The star side of Sailor Moonbeam's wand glowed and a silvery light engulfed Fox-Ami and Wolf-Lita, transforming them back to themselves.

"Rini! Are you alright?" Serena came hurrying over to her future daughter.

"Prince Ganymede, are you hurt?" Ethan asked his prince that he had been trying to protect.

"No I am fine thank you Ethan." Ganymede went over to embrace his future mother.

Chatter erupted from everyone.

"They found us"

"Seem to know who our Princess is"

"The Princes too"

"What was that she said about Rini?"

"Quiet." Tamzin spoke up. "We shall discuss this in the morning. For now I suggest we get Ami and Lita to bed and we should all rest."

Tamzin turned and started to head towards the house.

Ethan picked up Lita and Fernando scooped up Ami and they both carried them into the house.

The house went to bed with an uneasy feel, no-one slept well; awaking at any noise, but the rest of the night was quiet.


End file.
